Wiggle and Learn (Original 11-minute Version)
The 11-minute versions are either split versions of the 22-minute ones, or the 22-minute versions are combined versions of the 11-minute ones, depending on which was made first. But unlike Series 4 & 5, the episode order between the 2 versions is shuffled. For example, We Feel Like Dancing (Ep. 1) and Over in the Meadow (Ep. 4) of the 11-minute versions make up "Move and Groove" (Ep. 1) of the 22-minute versions. Also unlike the previous series, there are some major differences between the full 22-minute versions and the split 11-minute ones, such as songs or segments being added or taken away between these two versions to fit the proper running time (splitting 22-minutes into 11 means adding the intro and credits a second time). One example of a change is the song Pussycat, Pussycat, which appears in Murray Had a Turtle (Ep. 7 of the 11-min. versions), replacing Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star in the 22-minute version "The King of Swing" (a combination of it and Who Am I?, Ep. 6). Pussycat, Pussycat never appears in the 22-minute version, and it's currently unknown if 11-minute episodes beyond Ep. 18 include any other songs or segments not seen in the 22-minute versions, which there are known to be some based on blooper reels. Well, sadly nobody knows what they where's 11-minute version of this series. 18 of the 52 11-minute episodes were released on The Pick of TV Series 6 DVD, with two additional episodes also released on bonus DVDs included in 20th Birthday re-releases of Wiggles videos (listed in "Home Video Releases" section below). The names of the remaining 32 episodes, as well as the order of episodes, is sourced from archived Sprout schedules, but the episodes themselves remain lost. and thus 11-minute versions aired on ABC in Australia and later on Sprout in the US List of the 11-minute Episodes * Episode 1 - We Feel Like Dancing (FOUND on Wiggle and Learn: The Pick of TV Series 6) * Episode 2 - The Shimmie Shake (FOUND on Wiggle and Learn: The Pick of TV Series 6) * Episode 3 - Let's Get the Rhythm (FOUND on Wiggle and Learn: The Pick of TV Series 6) * Episode 4 - Over in the Meadow (FOUND on Wiggle and Learn: The Pick of TV Series 6) * Episode 5 - I Spy (FOUND on Wiggle and Learn: The Pick of TV Series 6 and Wiggle Treats! DVD) * Episode 6 - Keep Moving! (LOST) * Episode 7 - Who Am I? (FOUND on Wiggle and Learn: The Pick of TV Series 6) * Episode 8 - Murray Had a Turtle (FOUND on Wiggle and Learn: The Pick of TV Series 6) * Episode 9 - La Bamba (FOUND on Wiggle and Learn: The Pick of TV Series 6) * Episode 10 - Oranges and Lemons (FOUND on Wiggle and Learn: The Pick of TV Series 6) * Episode 11 - Hey Diddle Diddle (FOUND on Wiggle and Learn: The Pick of TV Series 6) * Episode 12 - This Way and That (FOUND on Wiggle and Learn: The Pick of TV Series 6) * Episode 13 - Jeff Gets a Letter (LOST) * Episode 14 - This Old Man (FOUND on Wiggle and Learn: The Pick of TV Series 6) * Episode 15 - A Sailor Went To Sea (LOST) * Episode 16 - Her Eyes Shone Like Diamonds (FOUND on Wiggle and Learn: The Pick of TV Series 6) * Episode 17 - Beach, Beach, Sandy Beach (LOST) * Episode 18 - Old Dan Tucker (LOST) * Episode 19 - London Bridge (FOUND on Wiggle and Learn: The Pick of TV Series 6) * Episode 20 - There Was a Princess (FOUND on Wiggle and Learn: The Pick of TV Series 6) * Episode 21 - The Banana Boat (LOST) * Episode 22 - Incy Wincy Spider (LOST) * Episode 23 - Fairy Dancing! (LOST) * Episode 24 - Getting Strong (LOST) * Episode 25 - Pussycat, Pussycat (LOST) * Episode 26 - Fun at Wigglehouse (FOUND on Wiggle and Learn: The Pick of TV Series 6) * Episode 27 - Hello! (LOST) * Episode 28 - The Five Senses (FOUND 'on one of The Wiggles' 20th Birthday Bonus Discs) * Episode 29 - Big, Bigger, Biggest! ('LOST) * Episode 30 - See‐Saw (LOST) * Episode 31 - Musical Landscape (LOST) * Episode 32 - D is for Dorothy (LOST) * Episode 33 - The Sporting Salsa! (LOST) * Episode 34 - Jack and Jill (LOST) * Episode 35 - Wags House (LOST) * Episode 36 - Two Fine Gentlemen (FOUND 'on one of The Wiggles' 20th Birthday Bonus Discs) * Episode 37 - Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear ('LOST) * Episode 38 - Wiggletastic (FOUND on Wiggle and Learn: The Pick of TV Series 6) * Episode 39 - English Country Garden (LOST) * Episode 40 - Circus Fun (LOST) * Episode 41 - Frère Jacques (LOST) * Episode 42 - The Turkey in the Straw (LOST) * Episode 43 - Twinkle Twinkle (LOST) * Episode 44 - Sam Gets a Letter (LOST) * Episode 45 - I'm A Cowboy (LOST) * Episode 46 - Smell Your Way Through the Day (LOST) * Episode 47 - The Horn Pipe (LOST) * Episode 48 - Miss Polly Had A Dolly (LOST) * Episode 49 - Allo, Allo, Allo! (LOST) * Episode 50 - Three Little Kittens (FOUND on Wiggle and Learn: The Pick of TV Series 6) * Episode 51 - Nick‐Nack Paddy‐Wack (LOST) * Episode 52 - I Drive the Big Red Car (LOST) Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Wiggles Category:Lost Music Category:Lost Episodes Category:Partially Found Media Category:Partially Lost Media Category:Lost Australian Media Category:Lost Sprout Category:Lost ABC